This Phase I study will explore means for disseminating science-based drug abuse prevention knowledge to economically disadvantaged and ethnic-racial minority communities and to those who serve these communities. In 6 months, the study will: (1) Develop an infrastructure for compiling and synthesizing science-based knowledge nationally and internationally from researchers who are designing, testing, and applying drug abuse prevention strategies appropriate for poor and minority populations; (2) Explore the feasibility of employing various communication channels for disseminating science-based prevention knowledge to poor and minority communities and to pertinent school personnel, community providers and policy makers; and (3) Find mechanisms with a high likelihood of success for working with poor and minority communities, community providers, and policy planners to communicate prevention research findings and for building capacity toward developing and implementing science-based approaches to prevent drug abuse.